Talk:Galick Gun
Signature move Anyone beside me notice that people call this his signature move and he's used it only once?--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 00:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC)'' :That's because he uses it in nearly every video games he is in. Jeangabin666 00:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) He uses it once again against Zarbon and twice against Frieza Thunderbender18 00:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't that anime only? I don't recall him using it more than once in the manga.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 01:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC)'' The Galick Gun against Goku. I'd say the Galick Gun against Goku was the best.... Since the Energy Sphere (from which the wave comes) was surrounding his body rather than be formed around his palm just like Heat Dome Attack. Since I believe that; in every wave in which the Energy Sphere (from which the wave comes) is larger than or equal to the size of the user it should surround the body rather than formerd in the palm.... For eg. it should have been done in:- 1. Kaio-ken Kamehameha 2. Super Kamehameha 3. Ultimate Kamehameha 4. Final Crash 5. Final Flash 17:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Crimson Galick Gun Hello, I believe that this move should have its own page again. I do not think it is right nor accurate to have it merged with "Galick Gun". It is a move in Raging Blast, so it should have its own page, as do the other numerous moves from video games. If you are going at it like this, then why not just merging Super Kamehameha with Kamehameha. If someone was looking up the move on wiki, all they would get is the regular Galick Gun, instead of the one they are looking for. It is very confusing to have it set up like this. It would not even have to be called "Crimson Galick Gun", perhaps something like "Galick Gun (Raging Blast Ultimate) or something very similar to it. It is not taking away the name from the move, nor is it adding "fanon" as some users suggested. Please leave your input. 01:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea, though I think it should be named Crimson Galick Gun, not "Galick Gun (Raging Blast Ultimate)". If True Kamehameha can have a page, then this can. 03:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good to me. Anyone want to make the page or to revise it? 04:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a different move. It's called "Galick Gun" in the game, the color/power change only because he is in his SS3 form. It's really a Galick Gun like the one he uses in his base form. Jeangabin666 09:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I am afraid you are wrong by saying "It's not a different move". The regular Galick Gun is "Purple", and it is usually a super move. Not an ultimate move, so this differs automatically. I see your point because it is called "Galick Gun", which you are correct there, but how many variations of it do we have in the article page? We have one. And that one is the Crimson one of which was originally its own "move". Based on what I am gathering from your information, you want to combine (Or did combine) the "Galick Gun" with the ultimate move "Galick Gun" because it is the same name. Now this is the only exception we have on this wiki with "Combining moves" just because they have the same name. Then why does Super Kamehameha have its own page? It was never stated in the anime nor manga "Super Kamehameha", so if you want to say it, its kind of "fanon" material with the super added. I think it would be better to have its own page so other users (Such as myself for one) can locate the move, rather than having to "search" the Galick Gun page for it. I do not think it will hurt anyone if it had its own page, it is a video game move after all. 21:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The color is not a critera, a lot of techniques have a color different every time they're used. The Galick Gun was Vegeta's ultimate move before the Namek Saga, and it's also his ultimate in SNES RPG. There is episodes called "Super Kamehameha", and it's also a name used in video games. The move is called "Galick Gun", so if someone want to locate it, it's on the "Galick Gun" page, because it's a Galick Gun. Jeangabin666 21:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Also the Galick Gun is purple in the anime, but blue or red in video games.. Jeangabin666 21:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes the colour is not that "big" of a critera, but at the same time, it is. It is the only distinction between the two. And the part about the Galick Gun being his "ultimate" before the Namek saga is speculation. He never said anything like "This is my best move, so watch it" or "If this doesn't work...", for all we know, his Giant Ape transformation was his trump card. And, since there are two people on this topic agreeing, and one of them is not, the majority usually comes through. So until there is another objection, I will be safe to add the page with the Crimson Galick Gun. 00:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::The word "crimson" is just part of the name, it's not simply a colour differentiation. In many video games, there have been red and blue Galick Guns, but it has never actually been noted that the colour is different, nor has the differentiation in colour elevated the move to Ultimate move status, therefore "Crimson" means more than a differentiation in colour. There are plenty of articles about moves based on video game techniques (True Kamehameha, for example), and I see no reason why Crimson Galick Gun should not have its own page. 00:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :True Kamehameha is a confirmed name. Crimson Galick Gun is a fan distinction, nothing in the game states that it is a different Galick Gun, it's Vegeta's Galick Gun when he is in his SS3 form, nothing more. And it's not safe to add fanon on a wiki, you have to wait several moths, I had many more people agreeing to delete the crimson Galick Gun than you to merge it. Jeangabin666 06:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :As well as Crimson Galick Gun is a confirmed name. It is not "fanon" because that 'is' the colour of it, right? We are not saying "it's the best move" or its "Vegeta's favourite attack". No, all we are saying it is a different move from the regular Galick Gun. If you are looking at it like this, then why not just combining all the Galick Gun moves into one? Finger Galick Gun, Final, Double, Super etc... For now, it will not hurt anybody to add it on here. Until you have more people to object, this will rule in the favour of the majority. 19:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Jeangabin666 here based on the arguments presented. If the game lists it as "Galick Gun," that should be what we go with. As for color change, most moves have multiple colors, such as "10x Kamehameha." There are also moves, such as Cell's "Drain Life" attack, that vary between being a blast 2/ultimate blast depending on his form. 01:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but do you think you could please provide a video or something saying "True Kamehameha"? If Galick Gun has variations, then why not the Kamehameha? Also, should it not be a different move? The Kamehameha is blue right? So how many different colours of the Kamehameha have we've seen? Maybe only two (10X and regular), and they have different pages. 21:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so it was just called "Galick Gun" in Raging Blast? Well that changes things...I thought that was the move's name in the series. 21:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) At first, I thought the same thing. But that still does not excuse Goku with the "True Kamehameha", where has he actually said "True Kamehameha"? 21:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, the move has been named in the game. 22:01, October 5, 2011 (UTC) The "True Kamehameha" name comes from the Raging Blast games. Jeangabin666 22:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I was making sure it wasn't just called "Kamehameha" in the game, and "True" was added. Now that the Galick Gun fire is put out, I am afraid another one is ignited, and that is the "Bending Kamehameha". No where in the show nor games, did he say "Bending Kamehameha", so perhaps this should be under Kamehameha Variations. 22:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I doubt we should talk about it here, but I've always wondered about how there exist pages such as the Feet Kamehameha and Bending Kamehameha. Personally, I think "the more the merrier", but whatever. The difference is, feet and bending Kamehameha are in the manga/anime, whereas crimson Galick Gun is a video game technique. 22:14, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :It is stated on the article that the "Bending Kamehameha" name comes from Daizenshuu 7. Jeangabin666 22:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. 22:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) According to our site, the plain normal Kamehameha Wave (lol, Jeangabin666 hates when I call it that) has 5 color variations. 22:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha, true. Jeangabin666 23:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect pictures The image of Buu's ghosts doing the masenko really shouldn't be up here but because Funimation had them say Galick Gun I'll let that slide. But there other pics that should not be up here. This one in particular. Stitchking1 (talk) 15:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Big Bang Attack I just wanted to ask, is the Big Bang Attack really a variation of the Galick Gun? I do not see any similarities or links between these two techniques. GuKeltke (talk) 22:14, May 21, 2017 (UTC)